1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a small-sized vehicle having two front wheels. More particularly, the invention relates to a small-sized weatherproof scooter-like vehicle having two front wheels and at least one rear wheel.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Two-wheeled, easy-to-drive vehicles equipped with a relatively small-sized engine having a small displacement have been generally known. Such two-wheeled vehicles are generally classified into bicycle-like vehicles and scooter-like vehicles, neither of which can be operated by persons who are unable to ride a conventional bicycle.
Three-wheeled vehicles equipped with an engine have also been proposed and used. Such three-wheeled vehicles are relatively large in size in comparison with two-wheeled vehicles and scooters, are complicated in structure, and are heavy, with the engine thereof having a relatively larger displacement. Accordingly, such three-wheeled vehicles are considerably more difficult to handle and drive.
There has been proposed a small-sized three- or four-wheeled vehicle which can be easily driven by persons able to ride a conventional bicycle, can be handled in substantially the same manner as bicycles, is small in size and lightweight, and can be manufactured as inexpensively as two-wheeled vehicles. However, the need has arisen in connection with such proposed vehicle to weatherproof the same, and to provide windshield means to protect against wind and rain, while at the same time retaining favorable roadability and maneuverability characteristics. The windshield means should desirably be simple in structure, lightweight, and high in mechanical strength. Further, it has been desired to equip such a vehicle with a covered container for accommodating articles desired to be transported.
The present invention effectively meets the foregoing demands imposed on small-sized easy-to-handle vehicles having two front wheels.